


Перепутье

by Lienin



Series: WTF Kombat 2019 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: За долгие годы Ньют научился уживаться со страстью к родному брату.





	Перепутье

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к событиям второго фильма

Запасы глазных капель для лунтелят подходили к концу, топеройка нуждалась в свежей мандрагоре, а тибо — в любимых корнях акации. Поднимаясь из подвала, на ходу вытирая руки потрёпанным клетчатым полотенцем, Ньют мысленно составлял список покупок и прикидывал, на что ещё хватит его скромного бюджета.

До командировки в Северную Африку оставалось чуть больше недели: портключ до Хартума, а оттуда, переделав дела, своими силами нужно было добраться до Браззавиля.

Остановившись на верхнем пролёте лестницы, Ньют перевесился через перила и улыбнулся, наблюдая, как тибо расширяет вход в вырытую им нору. Знакомый из Конго пообещал помочь с устройством отбитого у браконьеров зверя в заповедник.

Ньют преодолел последние дюймы, отделяющие зачарованный подвал от квартиры, производящей впечатление покинутого жилища — он ещё не успел навести порядок, вернувшись из поездки в Алжир всего несколько дней назад, а Банти никогда ничего не трогала в его отсутствие. Пустой желудок настойчиво требовал внимания, и Ньют пытался вспомнить, что из продуктов осталось и что удастся из этого приготовить. Но в гостиной его ждали.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — резко спросил Ньют, пряча ладони в карманы и глядя исподлобья, точно рассерженная кошка. Только вставшей дыбом шерсти на загривке не хватало.

— Что плохого в том, чтобы навестить младшего брата? — широко улыбнулся Тесей, стоявший прислонившись к дверному косяку. Наткнувшись на рассерженный взгляд, он поспешно добавил: — Дверь была не заперта.

Ньют нахмурился. Ему казалось, он повернул ключ в замке, прежде чем спуститься в подвал. Но раньше Тесей, всегда неукоснительно соблюдающий закон, не вламывался в дом, и основания не верить ему не было. Но Ньюту всё равно хотелось оказаться сейчас как можно дальше от брата — в Австралии, например.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — Демонстративно игнорируя брата, Ньют прошёл до кухонного стола, на котором стопкой лежали требующие ответа письма.

— Услышал, что ты вернулся домой, и решил заглянуть. — Ньют не удержался и скосил глаза. Тесей всё так же широко улыбался одними губами и не двигался с места. По спине пробежал холодок. — Я тебя месяца два не видел. Или три.

— Мог бы и предупредить.

— В прошлый раз ты сорвался в поездку, как только я отправил сову. А на мои приглашения ты не отвечаешь. — Взгляд брата едва заметно погрустнел. Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, возможно — пристыдить, но сдержался. По крайней мере, Ньют всегда отвечал на письма, в какой бы далёкий уголок мира его ни заносило.

Ньют промолчал, искоса продолжая наблюдать за братом. Бежевое пальто отлично на нём сидело, а шею обматывал светло-серый шарф, подаренный Ньютом на прошлое Рождество.

— Ньют, что случилось? — Тесей потёр переносицу. — Не прямо сейчас, а вообще. Скажи, что я сделал не так, чем вызвал твой гнев?

Потупившись, Ньют уставился на деревянный край стола, рассматривая тонкий узор оставленных ниффлером царапин, точно они могли сложиться в приемлемый ответ, в идеальную ложь. Тесей был ни при чём, это всё Ньют…

— Всё в порядке, Тесей. — Он повернулся лицом, но смотрел исподлобья. Хвала Моргане, брат не владел легилименцией, но Ньюту частенько казалось — стоит посмотреть глаза в глаза, как тотчас наружу выплывет отвратительная правда. — Я весь день был занят с животными и просто устал.

Тесей выдохнул в сторону, помолчал немного, о чём-то размышляя. Ньют надеялся, что тот уйдёт, оставив его наедине с эмоциями, что захлёстывали с головой после каждой их встречи.

— Привёз кого-нибудь нового? — вдруг спросил брат.

— Я подал все необходимые документы позавчера, — протараторил Ньют, и даже не солгал.

— Это я знаю, — отмахнулся Тесей, пропустив внеочередную нотацию «Ньют, сначала получают разрешение, а потом — зверя». — Покажешь?

— Мерлин! Тебе-то зачем?

— Готовится новый законопроект. — Тесей отлип от дверного косяка и сделал несколько шагов вперёд, впрочем, не нарушая личного пространства. — Новые ограничения на содержание волшебных животных, ужесточение наказания, правил регуляции и всё такое прочее. Хочу убедиться, что тебя это не затронет.

— Не стоит беспокойства.

Тесей посмотрел на него очень серьёзно, и Ньют снова почувствовал себя нескладным подростком, которому родители велели во всём слушаться взрослого и умного старшего брата.

— Ньют, послушай. Это я могу поверить, когда ты говоришь, что твои звери «совершенно неопасны», но с комиссией такой фокус не пройдёт. Не создавай себе проблемы на пустом месте.

Приподняв подбородок, Ньют глянул на брата почти в упор. В уголках красивых глаз появились первые морщинки, старый шрам на виске истончился и почти совсем пропал — ещё год или два, и не останется и следа этой нанесённой войной раны. Ньют знал, что Тесей беспокоится, и что он зря набрасывается на брата — его непонимание справедливо. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Нападение казалось лучшей защитой, но из года в год Тесей старался наладить контакт, сблизиться, как полагается братьям.

— Хорошо, пойдём, — сдался Ньют, направляясь к двери в подвал и обходя брата по дуге. — Если тебе потом будет легче спать.

Ньюту же со спокойным сном можно было попрощаться.

В прохладе дувшего из снежного биома ветра, в звуках далекой грозы над бассейном кельпи, в треске крыльев веретенниц Ньюту стало спокойней. Здесь он чувствовал себя на своём месте, проводником в чарующий мир волшебных созданий.

— Надо же, авгурей! — воскликнул брат, остановившись у окна в заливаемый дождём ирландский биом. Вытаращив глаза, авгурей с неподдельным ужасом уставился на Тесея и, издав пронзительную трель, поднялся на крыло и скрылся за плотной стеной дождя. Брат потёр уши. — Мама рассказывала, что у бабушки Дельфины жил такой, помнишь?

— Вроде да, — отозвался Ньют, заглядывая в вольер с лекроттой. Тот щипал траву, но при приближении человека вскинул голову, выставив вперёд рога, похожие на окаменевшие ветви деревьев.

— Тише, мой хороший, — успокаивающе заговорил Ньют, поднимая руки ладонями вверх. Лекротта провел с ним всего пару недель и ещё не ко всему привык. — Всё хорошо, успокойся. Иди сюда, не бойся.

Медленно опустив правую руку, Ньют вынул из шлевки волшебную палочку и Манящими чарами притянул солонку, стоявшую на одной из полок забитого бумагами и книгами шкафа. Рассыпав соль по ладони, он протянул её недоверчивому лекротте и ласково улыбнулся.

— Я тебя не обижу. 

Когда лекротта распахивал пасть, это производило неизгладимое впечатление. На мгновение Ньют даже испугался, что сейчас ему придётся защищаться, но животное только вывалило широкий длинный язык, одним махом слизывая с ладони соль.

Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, Ньют погладил его по широкому лбу.

— Вот так, — улыбнулся он, разворачиваясь и тут же сталкиваясь с Тесеем.— Мне не нравится, когда ко мне подкрадываются. — В голосе не осталось и следа недавней теплоты.

— Хотел подстраховать, — оправдался Тесей, освобождая Ньюту дорогу. — Этот зверь может проглотить человека?

— Лекротты — вегетерианцы. — Ньют обошёл стол, разглядывая спину Тесея, наблюдавшего за вернувшимся к траве зверем. Идеальная осанка, прекрасно подогнанное пальто, подчёркивающее достоинства фигуры, особенно плечи — немного шире его собственных. Ньют сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. — Кроме того, у них нет зубов.

— Ты меня успокоил, — усмехнулся Тесей, разворачиваясь.

— Удовлетворил своё любопытство?

— Да, вполне, — кивнул Тесей, хмуро глядя в сторону бассейна с кельпи.

— Сколько нарушений насчитал в этот раз? — спросил Ньют, быстро поднимаясь по лестнице.

— Меньше, чем боялся. — В гостиной Тесей задержался перед зеркалом, поправил сбившийся шарф и стряхнул с плеч несколько налипших колосков. — Придумай, что сделать с крильмаром. Будет сложно доказать, что ты держишь его не ради яда.

— Угу, — отозвался Ньют. — Что-то ещё?

Тесей спрятал ладони в карманы — почти так же, как делал сам Ньют, только чуть шире разводя локти в стороны, — задумчиво оглядел гостиную, точно и здесь выискивая нарушения, а потом быстро подошёл и обнял, даже не дав возразить.

У Тесея были крепкие объятия — тёплые, уверенные. Ненароком он прижался щекой к щеке, и Ньют почувствовал древесный запах одеколона брата и жёсткость кудрей, прилизанных лаком.

С пятнадцати лет Ньют никогда не отвечал на объятия брата, избегал их. Но втайне так хотелось положить ладони на прямую спину, ощутить крылья лопаток, проследить позвонки, скрытые под слоями одежды, и прокрасться похолодевшими ладонями под жилет и рубашку, чтобы…

— Заходи как-нибудь на ужин, — с надеждой предложил Тесей, наконец расцепляя объятия. — Мне будет очень приятно.

— Постараюсь выкроить время, — соврал Ньют, закрывая за братом дверь на ключ.

***

Ночью он долго ворочался, даже едва не выпал из гамака. Но накопившаяся усталость взяла своё, и Ньют заснул, всей душой надеясь, что в царстве Морфея беспокойные мысли не станут его одолевать.

Ему снился Тесей. Они лежали в одной постели, под одним одеялом, в темноте, разгоняемой одиноким магическим светильником на тумбочке со стороны Тесея. Тот сосредоточенно читал какую-то книгу, покусывая губы, как всегда делал, полностью погрузившись в хитросплетения сюжета.

Лёжа рядом, Ньют мог бесконечно любоваться братом. В ровном волшебном свете схожие с собственными черты заострились, как у портретов на гравюрах. Ньюту хотелось раскрыть блокнот и зарисовать желанный профиль, чтобы потом, наедине с собой, молча разглядывать.

Но во сне он мог больше, чем в жизни. Больше позволить себе, не стыдясь и не скрывая желаний.

— М-м-м… Ньют? — Поглощённый чтением, Тесей не замечал ничего. Раскрытой ладонью Ньют провёл по жилистой груди, отнял книгу и положил на тумбочку обложкой вверх. Тесей посмотрел неодобрительно — ведь от такого обращения книги портились, но промолчал и сам потянулся за поцелуем.

Во снах целовать Тесея было естественно, как дышать, ловить в чужом дыхании нотки яблок и миндаля — для Ньюта так пахла Амортенция. Но проснувшись, он бессильно сжимал кулаки и, сцепив зубы, начинал утро с самой сложной и грязной работы, прежде чем даже позавтракать. Физический труд успокаивал, и к приходу Банти Ньют уже мог улыбаться, запрятав поглубже порочную страсть. И так до следующей встречи с братом.

Хвала Моргане, что до командировки осталось чуть больше недели.

***

— Как это — пропал? — растерянно переспросил Ньют. Моргнул раз, другой. Восприняв пугающее известие ушами, он отказывался признавать его головой.

— Ваш брат не выходит на связь уже несколько дней, — пояснил Трэверс. — У нас нет оснований полагать, что он молчит по собственной воле.

Мимо, громко переговариваясь, проходили спешащие по домам волшебники, с грохотом проехал зачарованный пылесос, а домовой эльф под пристальным взглядом гоблина в униформе «Гринготтса» почти закончил складывать в шкатулку монеты из фонтана.

Ньют смотрел по сторонам, точно ожидал, что сейчас в толпе мелькнёт знакомая широкая улыбка, и брат, спрятав ладони в карманы, степенно подойдёт и усмехнётся в лицо начальнику.

— Где он пропал? Что ему было приказано? — Перехватив поудобнее ручку чемодана, покрытого африканской пылью, Ньют воинственно вскинул подбородок.

— Это закрытая информация, мистер Скамандер, — как по инструкции, написанной задолго до его вступления в должность, ответил Трэверс. — Мы прикладываем все усилия, чтобы найти вашего брата живым.

— И именно поэтому вы подстерегли меня в Атриуме? Чтобы попросить не волноваться?

Трэверс тяжело вздохнул. С каждой доски объявлений на них свысока глядело надменное лицо Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Точно его обладателя избрали Министром магии, а не объявили в международный розыск.

— Послушайте, Ньют. — Трэверс устало потёр висок. — Мы с Тесеем далеко не всегда сходились во взглядах, когда дело касалось работы, но я высоко ценю его способности и не стал бы разбрасываться такими людьми…

— Вы уже отправили его на смертельно опасное задание, — грубо прервал его Ньют.

— Не стал бы разбрасываться, — спокойно проигнорировал этот выпад Трэверс. — Поиск уже начат, и лучшее, что вы можете сделать для брата, — это успокоиться, пойти домой и не вмешиваться.

Ньют дёрнул уголком рта. Не вмешиваться, значит. Пойти домой, распаковать подаренный Тесеем чай с пряностями и начать день за днём готовиться к мысли, что брата больше нет. Хотя сова только вчера доставила от него открытку…

— Надеюсь на ваше понимание, мистер Скамандер. — Приняв молчание за согласие, Трэверс коротко кивнул и растворился в толпе.

Дома Ньюту пришлось спешно намазать запястье лечебной мазью. Его даже на тренировках никогда не расщепляло, и потом, даже в самых, казалось бы, щекочущих нервы погонях и преследованиях. Но исчезновение Тесея было чем-то хуже, выходящимза рамки не просто привычного — допустимого.

Иногда Ньют думал — пусть бы он вовсе не рождался. Или Тесей. Каждому было бы лучше без другого: Тесей не мучился бы, пытаясь понять, почему раз за разом младший брат отталкивает его, избегает; Ньюта не преследовали бы мысли, в которых он, забыв себя, прижимал старшего брата к стене, суматошно целуя.

Бросив пальто на спинку первого подвернувшегося стула, Ньют опустился на кровать, натужно скрипнувшую под его весом. Тесей, случалось, отчитывал его, находя спящим то на широком подоконнике в библиотеке, то под растущей в саду разлапистой елью. Всякий раз голос брата был преисполнен искреннего беспокойства, Ньют же злился и огрызался в ответ. Что ж, Тесею достался брат с червоточиной.

Поднятый на ноги сумасшедшей надеждой, Ньют бросился к оставленному на входе чемодану. Открытка лежала между рубашкой и записной книжкой, немного помявшаяся, но читаемая. У Тесея был крупный, уверенный почерк с завитушками, так не похожий на торопливый почерк Ньюта.

«Здравствуй, брат.

Не знаю, с какой скоростью до Африки долетают новости из старой доброй Европы, но у нас все на ушах стоят. Из-за Гриндельвальда, конечно. Не могу не признать, говорит он складно, только вот идеи эти не по нраву Конфедерации (и, Мерлин, они правы).

Не хочу, чтобы тебя это затронуло, но, боюсь, однажды выбора не останется даже у тебя.

Всегда с тобой,

Тесей».

На обратной стороне открытки в акварели был запечатлён городской пейзаж — яркая улица, стиснутая рядами домов, заканчивалась монументальной аркой. Второй план был размыт, но Ньют узнал это место.

Зацепка. Моргана, Мерлин, спасибо, что Тесей не оставил его мучиться в неведении, обивая порог кабинета Трэверса в надежде хоть что-то узнать о судьбе старшего брата.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Ньют выдернул из блокнота лист и набросал записку для Банти. Теперь он, по крайней мере, знал, с чего начать.

***

— Винда, будь добра, оставь нас с мистером Скамандером наедине.

Волшебница с явной неохотой опустила палочку, нацеленную точно в грудь Ньюта, и аппарировала прочь.

— Присаживайтесь. — Гриндельвальд вальяжно обошёл низкий журнальный столик, на котором стояли пустые чашки и блюдо с остатками печенья, и опустился в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. — Прошу, присаживайтесь, — с нажимом повторил он, раскрытой ладонью указывая на соседнее кресло. Ньют, не отводя взгляда от лица тёмного мага, занял предложенное место. — Полагаю, мистер Скамандер, вы искали встречи не ради того, чтобы влиться в ряды моих сторонников. Хотя, не буду скрывать, я был бы рад видеть вас на своей стороне.

Ньюта передёрнуло. Гриндельвальд вёл себя как тогда, в допросной МАКУСА: говорил неспешно, даже мягко, едва заметно улыбался, и в каждом его жесте чувствовалась угроза. Что ж, он сам пришёл в логово льва, и странно было бы найти на его месте ягнёнка. Лев, кажется, был сыт и расположен к разговору.

— Я ищу своего брата. Тесея.

— И вы полагаете, я могу что-то знать? — уточнил Гриндельвальд, вздёрнув брови. — Я не детективное агентство, мистер Скамандер, и не бюро находок. Вам стоило обратиться во французское Министерство.

— Тесей искал вас. — Ньют не собирался отступать. Львы не играют со своими жертвами, прежде чем убить. — И пропал. Вы не можете не быть причастны.

Гриндельвальд наклонился вперёд, заглянул в глаза. Разный цвет радужек завораживал и отталкивал в равной степени, но Ньют держался, не уводил подбородок в сторону.

— Вы очень любите брата, мистер Скамандер.

— Он же мой брат.

— И? Братья и сёстры не обязаны испытывать друг к другу тёплые чувства только потому, что произошли от одного семени. — Гриндельвальд пожал плечами, точно отгоняя что-то. — Может, я уже убил Тесея. Что вы на это скажете?

На мгновение предательская мысль мелькнула в голове — если Тесей мёртв, может, Ньют, наконец, освободится? Сердце пропустило удар, рукам стало холодно.

— И что помешает мне убить вас?

Ньют молчал. Взгляд точно приковало к лицу Гриндельвальда в поисках любого намёка на ложь. Если Тесей жив, Ньют готов сделать что угодно, что прикажут, хоть вломиться в «Гринготтс».

— Готовы ли вы пойти на убийство ради жизни брата?

По телу прошла крупная дрожь; напряжение, парализовавшее мышцы, стало болезненным. Гриндельвальд же коротко рассмеялся:

— Вы не убийца, Ньютон Скамандер, и в этом качестве мне не нужны. Но у вас полно иных полезных талантов. Мы сможем устроить обмен.

— Прежде чем я соглашусь, я хочу увидеть Тесея.

— Разумно с вашей стороны убедиться, что я не лгу. — Улыбка у Гриндельвальда была акульей. Он встряхнул кистью правой руки, разминая, и протянул её через стол раскрытой ладонью вверх. — Нам придётся немного пройтись.

Не раздумывая, Ньют жёстко сжал предложенную руку. В следующий миг в глазах потемнело, грудь точно сдавили железные обручи, выбив весь воздух из лёгких, закололо в висках. Ему потребовалось глубоко вдохнуть и вытереть заслезившиеся глаза рукавом — последствия парной аппарации всегда ощущались болезненно даже для тренированного мага.

Помещение, в котором они оказались, было обставлено не так роскошно, как парижская квартира, и все окна были закрыты деревянными жалюзи, едва пропускающими уличный свет. Кроме них двоих, в комнате никого не было, но куда-то вели три двери. Может, Тесей за одной из них?

— Прискорбно, — Гриндельвальд взял Ньюта за предплечье, не удерживая, но предупреждая, — что Международная Конфедерация стремится выставить меня мучителем, палачом — и это после тех пыток, которым меня подвергли в МАКУСА! Но вам нужно знать, мистер Скамандер, — он указал палочкой на одну из дверей, щелчок замка раздался точно над ухом, — я не садист.

Ньют уже не слушал голос, снизившийся до шёпота. Тесей, живой и здоровый, вышел к нему. Он, кажется, немного похудел, скулы заострились и побледнела кожа, но он был жив, слава Парацельсу, жив…

— Тесей… — пересохшими губами выдохнул Ньют, перенося вес на левую ногу, собираясь шагнуть вперёд, но замер. Глаза Тесея, умные, живые, смотрели на мир двумя голубыми стёклами. — Вы наложили на него Империус? — Он хотел было повернуться к Гриндельвальду, но тот, жёстко перехватив за плечо, не позволил.

— Империус надёжнее кандалов, — прагматично заметил Гриндельвальд. — И гуманнее. Тесею не больно, даже напротив, сейчас он как никогда в жизни счастлив. — Гриндельвальд цокнул языком. — Ваш брат невероятно упрям, мне пришлось постараться, чтобы подавить его сопротивление.

От брата Ньюта отделяло футов шесть. Как мраморное изваяние, Тесей стоял не двигаясь и безэмоционально глядя перед собой. Даже впервые оказавшись перед железнобрюхом, Ньют не испытывал такого ужаса, как сейчас.

— Мне доводилось видеть, как волшебники сходили с ума от Круциатуса. Может ли свести с ума не боль, а эйфория?

— Чего вы добиваетесь? — сквозь зубы процедил Ньют. — Называйте свои условия.

Гриндельвальд насмешливо фыркнул, склонился к самому уху. Ньюту, и без того не любившему чужие прикосновения, стало противно, когда чувствительной кожи коснулось дыхание и вкрадчивый шёпот вынул наизнанку нутро:

— Я знаю, что вы хотите вашего брата. Что ваше чувство безответно. Что вам суждено до конца жизни нести этот тяжкий груз, точно проклятье крови. Но…

Повинуясь невербальной команде, Тесей подошёл. Знакомая с детства улыбка отразилась на губах блёклой тенью, коснувшиеся щеки пальцы были чуть тёплыми. И всё же Ньют не удержался, закрыл глаза, когда брат погладил его с нежностью. Сердце забилось чаще.

— Конечно, вряд ли вам хочется обладать куклой. Сейчас Тесей ничего не понимает, не запоминает и подчиняется. Но проклятие можно ослабить, сделать вашего брата... человечнее. Вам он подчинится с большей охотой, чем мне. — Гриндельвальд наконец-то отпустил плечо, отошёл на несколько шагов назад. — Возможно, никто даже не заподозрит, что что-то не так. Но если… — Он недолгое время молчал. — Вам стоит найти место, где вашу страсть не осудят, не назовут преступлением…

— Назовите ваши условия, — резко перебил его Ньют, оборачиваясь. — Я готов на обмен.

— Что ж. — Гриндельвальд снова выдержал театральную паузу. — В Париже живёт один человек, в чьём сейфе хранится интересующая меня вещь…

***

Когда кончик волшебной палочки коснулся зачарованного светильника, он тотчас вспыхнул, озарив комнату в небольшой гостинице на рю Жирардон, между магазином мётел и бутиком.

Ньют нажал на плечо Тесея, и тот послушно опустился на край кровати, молча и без выражения глядя перед собой, изредка моргая. Его совсем не волновал встрёпанный вид младшего брата и то, что его собственная одежда была перепачкана сажей.

Прижавшись лбом ко лбу брата, Ньют зажмурился и выдохнул, отпуская события минувшего дня. Сейчас он не станет думать об этом, о последствиях, и сосредоточится на брате. А потом…

Отстранившись, Ньют двумя пальцами коснулся подбородка Тесея, провёл до кромки губ — пухлых и наверняка мягких на ощупь. Эхом отдалось в ушах сказанное Гриндельвальдом «Тесей ничего не запомнит».

— Прости, Тесей, — с горечью сказал Ньют, придвигая к кровати стул и водружая на него чемодан. — Тебе не повезло с младшим братом.

Ему не приходилось раньше снимать Империус, и теперь Ньют лихорадочно соображал, какие зелья могут понадобиться брату, чтобы прийти в себя. Стать собой: тем занудным любителем обниматься, владельцем заполненного одинаковыми рубашками шкафа, чья тёплая улыбка вызывала одновременно желание сбежать на край земли и потратить часы на поиск подарка к Рождеству.

Ньют взял безвольную ладонь брата в свою, несильно сжал, огладил костяшки. На запястье под застёгнутой манжетой виднелись свежие шрамы, от одного взгляда на которые несвойственный Ньюту гнев закипал внутри. Но это ничего. Худшего удалось избежать.

Аккуратно уложив брата спиной на кровать, Ньют поднял палочку и, готовый ко всему, произнёс заклинание.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Он этого не вспомнит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561328) by [Luchenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza)




End file.
